


爱上“恶魔”的上帝之子1

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	爱上“恶魔”的上帝之子1

卡卡最近有些苦恼，他爱上了比他晚来几个月的新生代球星克里斯。但是克里斯一直是花花公子的形象，周围从来都不缺女人和传绯闻的男人。所以卡卡默默得把这份爱放在心理。  
到了夜深人静的时候，往往是最让人寂寞难耐，卡卡躺在床上会不自觉得想起克里斯，想起和他一起相处的场景。然后他会羞耻得发现自己竟然起了反应。  
“该死的”他只能默念圣经，忏悔自己的邪念。  
然而每天的相处，让他对克里斯的情感与日俱增，终于在有天晚上，他意淫着克里斯，下身硬的发疼。他忍不住用手触碰自己的性器，“嗯～”他轻轻得低吟了一声，手开始套弄起了阴茎。卡卡满脑子都是克里斯，健壮的身材，迷人的脸庞，还有身上独特的香水味，都让他着迷。“啊……”随着撸动得越来越快，意识逐渐模糊，卡卡达到了高潮。精液四撒在手和小腹上。高潮过后，对于信奉上帝的他感到非常的罪恶懊悔“里卡多，你怎么能想着一个男人手淫呢，你可是上帝的孩子”卡卡心理质问着自己，随后默默的念着圣经进入了梦乡。  
随后的日子，他们还是每天在一起训练打闹，到了晚上，因为已经有过一次的破例，卡卡便很快攻破了自己心理的防线，想着白天的克里斯开始手淫，“嗯……cris !啊！”每次高潮后他都会再做着祷告忏悔。  
很快欧冠的日子来了，皇马先客后主。他们乘飞机来到了英国。卡卡和克里斯分在了一个寝室，这让卡卡既开心又害怕，开心能和喜欢的人住一起，害怕自己会在痴迷的人面前失态。  
下午训练完卡卡和克里斯一起回到房间。  
“我先去洗澡了”克里斯和卡卡打了生招呼便进了屋里的卫生间。伴着花洒的声音，克里斯脱光了衣裤开始淋浴。卫生间的玻璃是半磨砂的，遮住了身体的中段重要部位，可是上下还是可以看得很清楚，只要你“去看。”  
卡卡坐在床边，偷偷得瞥着浴室里的球星。两块大胸肌比一般人健壮的多，紫红色的乳粒因为热水的刺激挺在那，小麦色的皮肤更显健康，还有粗壮的大腿更是荷尔蒙爆炸。卡卡不知道什么时候从偷偷看变成了目不转睛。让他感到害怕的是，他不由自主的硬了，光看到对方的半裸，他就有了反应。一会功夫，花洒的声音停了，克里斯洗完了，当他走出来的时候，卡卡佯装在看电视，可是电视根本没打开。克里斯的上身全裸，下面裹了一块浴巾，湿漉漉的头发滴下的水滴，沿着胸肌滑落在腹肌。卡卡不敢直视这样的葡萄牙人。克里斯走向他，在他耳边问到“你怎么看着我洗澡，ricky”  
仿佛被发现秘密的卡卡，脸一下子红了“你，你别开玩笑了，cris”卡卡假笑得回答。  
“我知道你一直喜欢我，里卡多。”  
“啊，我……没”原来克里斯一直知道？这让卡卡感到非常尴尬。  
克里斯俯下身突然用手抓住他一直硬着的性器，他才发觉，单薄的运动裤根本隐藏不了勃起后阴茎的轮廓。  
“啊。。”卡卡站了起来，想阻止想解释。  
“嘘，别说话。”克里斯把卡卡摁到了墙上。“里卡多，我也觉得你很不错。”  
“我很不错？cris也喜欢我吗？”卡卡脑里思索着，不确定眼前人说的话。  
“现在享受就可以了。”克里斯脱下卡卡的运动裤，坚挺的性器立刻弹了出来。克里斯的手温柔的帮对方套弄，卡卡刚张开嘴，还没发出一声完整得呻吟，就被克里斯的嘴给堵住了。卡卡以前接过吻，但从来没有一个有克里斯那样的吻技，他的吻带有侵略，但又不失温柔。卡卡被动得迎合着眼前那位7号。克里斯的手还在下方不停得套弄，当两个人的唇分开时，卡卡已经忍不住了。  
“嗯！……啊！”他低吼了一声，全部泄在了克里斯的手里。  
“量真多！”克里斯举起沾满卡卡精液的手在他面前晃了晃。  
卡卡害羞得没有说话。  
“你爽过了，该我了”随即克里斯解开了围在下身的浴巾。他的阴茎也已经硬了，粗壮的柱身，紫红色的大龟头显得十分雄壮。卡卡在更衣室见过克里斯的阴茎，但那个时候克里斯没有勃起，和现在眼前的物体完全不一样，卡卡看着喜欢人的肉棒，紧张得咽了口口水。克里斯摁着卡卡的肩，示意他跪下，随后葡萄牙球星坚挺的阴茎正好凑在卡卡的脸边。刚洗过澡的克里斯一点异味都没，取而代之的是强烈荷尔蒙得气味，让卡卡心跳加速，小鹿乱撞。克里斯把阴茎在对方唇上蹭了蹭，卡卡主动得张开了嘴，含住了爱人的性器开始吞吐起来。克里斯巨大的性器把卡卡得嘴撑得很鼓，卡卡第一次帮男人做这事，虽然说没有实践经历，但是他和以前的队友一起看过成年录影带，自己本身也是男的，所以他知道如何让眼前的人舒服。卡卡慢慢吞吐了一会，然后吐出它，用舌头轻轻舔舐克里斯的龟头。  
“嘶！”这让克里斯异常的爽。“里卡多，你是不是想着事很久了，这么熟练。”  
卡卡脸红着继续动着嘴，克里斯越来越亢奋，开始主动得挺着胯部，操着卡卡的嘴。  
“啊……啊fuck”随着快感节节攀升，克里斯射在了卡卡的嘴里，卡卡来不及吞下全部，部分精液从卡卡的嘴边滑落。  
“喜欢我的味道吗？里卡多，你是不是想了很久？”克里斯拉起跪着的卡卡。  
卡卡的脸早已红透，羞涩得点了点头，用手擦掉他嘴边的残留爱液。  
“我马上让你更爽。”随即克里斯把卡卡推倒在床上，抬起他的双腿。这让卡卡猜到了即将要发生的事。  
“cris，不可以……cris”信奉上帝的他怎么能够肛交，上帝一定不会原谅他的，但是他心理的恶魔又有点期待接下来要发生的事。  
“前面的事都做了，现在还装什么纯洁”克里斯完全不理会卡卡的拒绝，抬起他的双腿让卡卡露出蜜穴。私处被对方尽收眼底，让卡卡羞涩的挣扎，但他的力气根本抵不过健壮的葡萄牙球星。  
随后发生的事也许卡卡一辈子也不会忘，克里斯低下头，开始用舌头舔舐卡卡的嫩穴。  
“啊……”突然起来的刺激让卡卡叫出了声。“嗯……痒……嗯……”  
克里斯舔了一会后，抬起头看向脸已经通红的卡卡，“享不享受里卡多？”  
“唔……没……”  
“没有吗？你看你都这么硬了。”克里斯视线转向卡卡挺立在小腹的阴茎，然后用手去爱抚了几下。“啊……”  
“你果然是处子。”克里斯看着卡卡粉嫩得蜜穴感叹着，毫无疑问信奉上帝的卡卡不被允许婚前性行为。  
“已经差不多了”克里斯打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出了润滑剂，原来克里斯play boy的称号名副其实，随身都带着这些东西。  
克里斯挤了点液体在手上，然后涂抹在卡卡的后穴。“嗯……”冰冷的液体触碰到炙热的鲜穴让卡卡打了个寒颤，随后克里斯的手指拌着润滑液进入了卡卡的体内。  
“嗯啊……”和前面舌头的感觉不同，手指让卡卡觉得很胀，有一点难受。但克里斯的技巧很好，他不急不慢的开拓着，慢慢从一根手指到两根，后穴得不适也逐渐减轻。一直到卡卡的后穴湿透开始自己分泌淫液，克里斯才抽出手指。随后他把卡卡的双腿拖向自己，用自己坚挺的性器盯着他。  
卡卡看到克里斯的“凶器”心理有点害怕，但他知道现在再反抗，身前的人也不会放过他的。  
“啊！”卡卡叫了一声，克里斯的阴茎挺入了卡卡的后穴，因为有过充分的前戏，所以进入还不算困难，不过处子之身的后穴还是十分得紧致，紧紧得咬着克里斯的肉棒，让他忍不住开始动了起来。  
“嗯……啊！”和前面被手指进入走着很大的区别，克里斯的肉棒粗壮的多，卡卡第一次体验这种奇妙的感觉。克里斯慢慢加快了速度，卡卡的渠道很快适应了抽插，虽然是第一次，但是上帝之子的渠道似乎与生俱来就适合性交。克里斯俯下身，舔弄卡卡的耳垂慢慢到颈部，湿热的呼吸让卡卡兴奋得身体微微发颤。  
“舒服吗？里卡多。”  
“嗯……嗯，舒服cris ”卡卡红着脸，诚实得回答。  
“但是我累了，ricky ”克里斯突然停了下来，他看得出这举动让欲望已经被勾起的卡卡非常的难受。“不过，你可以自己动。”克里斯邪恶得笑着说。然后他拉起卡卡，自己平躺了下来，让卡卡骑在他的胯上，“啊！”这个姿势让阴茎进入了更深。卡卡忍不住自己开始骑了起来，每一次坐下来克里斯的阴茎都能被卡卡的后穴完全包裹。“快点，宝贝，动快点。”只听见啪的声音，克里斯双手拍打着卡卡的臀部，清脆的声音在安静的房间里回荡，卡卡雪白的臀部，在克里斯的拍打下，印上了红红的手印。在克里斯的鼓舞下，卡卡加快了速度，一上一下努力得做着活塞运动，他的性器直直的挺在克里斯的腹部。  
“原来上帝之子在床上是这样的。”克里斯戏谑的说到。“这么骚的吗？”他用手轻轻得触碰卡卡留着淫液的性器。  
“唔……我……我没有……”卡卡被克里斯激得快要哭了出来，但身体还没有停下来。身体变得越来越热，雪白的皮肤现在也染上了一层红。克里斯感觉到身上的人就快到了，他在卡卡坐下的同时挺动着胯部。  
“啊！……啊……”卡卡似乎被克里斯顶到了极点，一下子到达了高潮。精液喷射在了克里斯的胸口溅射在克里斯的脸上。“第二次了还那么多！里卡多你真是上帝创造的尤物。”但克里斯还没有射，他再次把卡卡摁倒在床上开始猛力的进攻，高潮后的卡卡只能躺着条件性得呻吟。克里斯使坏得揉捏卡卡的龟头，刚刚射过精的龟头异常的敏感，卡卡难受得扭动身体“别，cris，呜……别碰了，啊……”  
身体的扭动使得卡卡不自觉得加紧了后穴。“啊……fuck，ricky你真紧”克里斯加快了抽插得频率和力度。手指还是在摩挲着卡卡的龟头。  
“啊！”一声嘶吼下，克里斯到达了高潮，滚滚精液射在卡卡秘穴里。  
卡卡感觉到后穴满满的滚烫，克里斯搅着精液又深挺了几下“啊！cris ”配合着手指的刺激，让卡卡忍不住失禁了。  
“呜……”卡卡羞耻得用手遮住脸，但是下身像开了闸似的根本停不下来，尿液全部经过克里斯的手留到床上。克里斯似笑非笑得看着，像是得到了满意的结果。“ricky ，上帝一定不知道你那么骚。”克里斯戏虐到，终于退出了他的身体。他走去浴室简单冲洗了下，卡卡已经疲惫得瘫软在布满自己尿液床上动弹不得，后穴还缓缓流出克里斯的精液，不仅身体的疲惫，卡卡感觉自己的信仰快要崩塌，他竟然被一个男人操尿了，而且他一点也不后悔前面的体验，上帝一定会抛弃他。  
“我希望等我回来后你整理干净，宝贝，我会奖励你的。”克里斯洗完后，留下一句叮嘱便离开了。  
tbc


End file.
